Extraños
by MoneerehNut
Summary: Quien alguna vez hubo llevado en sus hombros el peso de un apellido que nunca pidió y del que ahora se ha deshecho se encuentra de pronto con que escapar del pasado pareciera ser realmente imposible. ¿Quién es aquel hombre que se le antoja tan familiar y que, sin embargo, no es más que un extraño? Harry/Draco AU Slash


_Extraños_

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, esta historia fue escrita únicamente con fines de entretenimiento.

 **Advertencia:** _What if_ , no existe el epílogo. Prostitución. **OoC**.

…

…

…

 **I.** **Lullaby of Birdland**

 _Lullaby of Birdland: that's what I always hear, when you sigh_ / Arrullo de aves: es lo que siempre escucho cuando suspiras.

George Shearing ~

…

Draco puede sentir cómo _algo_ se retuerce en su interior al observar al hombre que torpemente ocupa la silla en frente suyo. Sus ojos son azules y su cabello se compone de bucles morenos: su rostro no le es familiar, pero siente que lo conoce y eso le aterra mucho más de lo que está dispuesto a admitir. De repente, pareciera como si una parte de su vida hubiese tomado forma humana y se hubiese sentado frente a él...

 _No está preparado para algo así_.

Sus dedos tamborilean en la mesa mientras espera que el _desconocido_ comience a hablar, pero pasan dos, tres y cuatro segundos sin que algo así suceda, y entonces sólo puede sentirse confundido mientras sigue esperando. Se da tiempo para estudiar la forma en que el más alto mueve los labios y desvía la mirada con nerviosismo; definitivamente el sujeto da la impresión de estar totalmente perdido y, quizá, también un poco arrepentido.

Draco está a punto de soltar una blasfemia o un chiste blanco, lo que sea con tal de quitarse esa incómoda sensación del estómago, pero entonces el hombre habla… y, cielos, cuánto desea haber escuchado mal.

— _Malfoy_.

Joder.

Había sido tan grande el deseo de no volver a saber nunca de aquel nombre que su cuerpo no es capaz de reaccionar en un primer momento, tampoco su mente; es hasta que vuelve a oír ese par de sílabas que se tensa, como despertando de un terrible sueño. Sus dedos se ciernen con fuerza alrededor del vaso en su mano, sus pies comienzan a golpear suavemente en el suelo, al ritmo de un corazón que no quiere revivir el pasado.

Intenta hacerse el desentendido, voltea la mirada y bebe un poco de whiskey: habla roncamente.

—No lo entiendo.

Su acompañante frunce el ceño, confundido, podría apostar que incluso un poco divertido. Y ese gesto le resulta tan familiar que lo choquea. «¿Quién demonios es ese idiota?»

Draco de repente se olvida de su miedo ante la espontánea risa del otro, siente que se está perdiendo de algo importante y eso lo hace enfadar, más que temer. Está a punto de soltar algún comentario venenoso, pero alcanza a notar una mirada de advertencia por parte de Andrew -el dueño del "local"-, así que se conforma con medio suspirar y sonreír ladinamente: ha llegado el momento de actuar y Merlín sabe que esa es una de las artes que mejor se le da.

—Pero eso no importa, ¿qué tal si mejor me dices tu nombre y hacemos cosas _más interesantes_?

Invita, volviendo su voz un susurro, mientras entrecierra los ojos y coloca aquella mueca traviesa a la que tanto se ha acostumbrado su rostro. Sin embargo, contrario al _conveniente_ efecto que usualmente tiene tal estrategia, su comentario parece más bien descolocar al otro. Los ojos azules de su acompañante brillan pudorosos y el sonrojo en las mejillas del moreno le hace pensar que está con un adolescente y no con un hombre que ya va a la mitad de sus veinte años. Así, la desconfianza empieza a dar paso a la curiosidad, ¿con qué clase de hombre está tratando esta vez?

—Yo… soy Har... —carraspea repentinamente, desviando la mirada un par de segundos— me llamo Harvey.

Si bien a Draco no le pasa desapercibida la duda del otro, haciendo que la sospecha e incomodidad vuelvan a hacer de las suyas dentro de su cerebro, termina por dejarlo pasar. Si el mago quisiera hacer algo en su contra ya lo hubiese hecho.

Quizás es que en verdad sólo ha venido a pasar un buen rato y se ha encontrado casualmente con él… sí, _quizá_...

—Entonces, Harvey —pronuncia burlón, tratando de no hacer evidente su molestia, tomando muy a pecho su papel—. ¿Qué quieres hacer?

—Yo… mmm, ¿platicar?

Esta vez Draco no puede evitar abrir los ojos con sorpresa, mirando incrédulo al chico. Andrew no deja que nadie se le acerque antes de haber pagado por un _servicio completo_ ; está a punto de decir algo, no sabe qué realmente, hasta que Harvey lo interrumpe.

—Platicar… a solas.

El rubio suspira, _eso tiene más sentido._

Se levanta y da la mano al hombre más alto, para después guiarlo lentamente a su habitación; ignora la calidez del contacto, aturdido por la rapidez con la que su cerebro parece querer reconocer la situación, ¿en serio este hombre puede lograr ese tipo de reacciones en él?

Una vez que han llegado y la puerta ha sido asegurada con llave, Harvey se sienta en la esquina de la cama, observando con curiosidad el sitio. Draco aprovecha entonces para que sus ojos recorran una vez más el rostro del hombre, con lentitud, asegurándose de no perder detalle alguno: concluyendo que definitivamente no puede encontrar ningún momento de su vida en que lo haya visto.

Harry, una vez que termina su repentina inspección, no puede evitar tensarse al darse cuenta de que el rostro del rubio está tan cerca del suyo, se estremece al sentir la fina mano del otro en su mejilla y se sonroja al percibir la sonrisa burlona de su acompañante: tiene que admitir que Malfoy definitivamente es muy atractivo.

—Harvey…

Aunque es raro responder a un nombre que no es suyo, Harry lo hace -si es que puede tomarse como respuesta un "mmm" atolondrado-, también se da cuenta de lo bien que huele Malfoy y de repente se siente muy confundido, porque no sabe si fijarse en ese tipo de cosas está bien.

Es que de verdad es un aroma sumamente agradable. Elegante... atractivo.

El moreno sale de su ensoñación al darse cuenta de la mirada curiosa que se posa en su rostro. ¿Estará desapareciendo el _glamour_?

—¿Qué?

Pregunta extrañado. Sin poderlo evitar se embelesa al oír la cristalina risa del rubio, aunque después haga una mueca, avergonzado, entendiendo el asunto: seguramente se ve muy estúpido sólo sentado ahí, sin hacer ni decir nada, sólo observando al otro cuando la situación amerita _otro tipo de acciones_.

—Lo siento.

Susurra, olvidando para ese entonces que con quien se encuentra hablando es con Malfoy, _el terrible Malfoy_. (Se dirá después que no es del todo su culpa, no cuando el Slytherin parece todo menos eso en aquel instante.)

—Entonces... ¿qué quieres hacer?

Repite Draco, casi gentilmente, todavía en frente suyo. Harry pasa saliva ante los cientos de escenarios que atraviesan su mente, aun si para su propia sorpresa su voz sale firme en automático:

—Platicar.

Esta vez es el moreno el que ríe ante el gesto del otro.

—¿Es en serio?

—¡Claro!

Contesta sonriente, sintiéndose mucho más cómodo cuando Draco simplemente se encoge de hombros y asiente, sentándose a su lado.

—Entonces... háblame de ti.

Harry se muerde el labio y niega.

—Preferiría saber de ti.

Draco se tensa.

—¿Por qué?

Sí Harry, _¿por qué?_

—Bien... pues, eh, yo... porque... porque... mmm, ¿eres atractivo?

El rubio ríe con mayor entusiasmo, para vergüenza de Harry.

—¿La elocuencia no es lo tuyo, eh?

El moreno niega suavemente.

—Creo que no.

Draco suelta otra pequeña carcajada, después sonríe y se tira a la cama. Harry lo observa confundido antes de ser jalado para acostarse a su lado. Se sonroja por lo inesperado de la acción, pero el rubio no hace ningún comentario al respecto, simplemente espera a que se acomode a su lado; ambos recuestan la cabeza en sus brazos mientras miran hacia arriba. Un enorme espejo les observa a la par.

—Entonces, Harvey, podríamos jugar un poco —el muchacho se sonroja otorgando un doble sentido a la oración que realmente no tiene, Draco ríe… y le gusta escucharlo—, no me refiero a _eso_ , tonto. Ya que no quieres hablar de ti, adivinaré. Si gano me contarás algo, _lo que tú quieras_ —se apresuró a aclarar el rubio, al ver el descontento del otro—, ya sabes, una alergia, tu comida favorita, ese tipo de cosas bobas.

Harry duda un poco, pero termina aceptando.

—¿Y si no adivinas?, ¿qué gano yo? —los ojos grises brillan divertidos y la mirada se vuelve desafiante.

—Adivinaré, no me gusta perder, Harvey —guiña un ojo—, pero si llegara a fallar… no sé, ¿qué te gustaría tener? —pregunta ahora, curioso.

...

—Un beso. —Potter se sonroja muy a su pesar, dioses, _se supone que ha pagado por mucho más que un beso_ , ¡Bien hecho, Harry!—. Yo, bueno… mmm…

—Está bien —dice sin más el rubio, divertido y extrañado a partes iguales con el comportamiento de Harvey—, si me equivoco, te besaré.

Harry asiente, esperando a que el otro comience a jugar.

—Bueno, es obvio que eres un mago, ¿no?

Harry ríe y asiente.

—Muy observador.—comenta burlonamente, riendo al darse cuenta del gesto orgulloso del rubio.

—De acuerdo… definitivamente no eres extranjero, naciste aquí, ¿cierto?—Harvey asiente—, supongo que eres nacido de muggles.

Los ojos azules se entintan un poco de desconfianza, buscando desdén en esas palabras; Draco quizá lo comprende, porque bufa entre divertido e indignado:

—Lo digo por tu ropa.

Harvey sigue sin comprender el punto, inconscientemente se observa y toca su saco con curiosidad, el rubio ésta vez ríe.

—Tu vestimenta no llama la atención como lo haría la de un mago común—Harry recuerda los intentos de los Weasley por hacerse pasar por muggles y ríe también—, veamos, he adivinado algo, merezco mi premio.— pide el rubio.

—Bueno… —Harvey piensa en algo que pudiese decir sin dar pistas sobre su verdadera identidad—, a mí… yo… me gusta el _Quidditch_.

—Ya veo… a mí también… antes. No era mi actividad preferida de cualquier manera.

—¿En serio? —pregunta sorprendido, sin entender entonces por qué en su juventud se empeñó tanto en formar parte del equipo, en ser el buscador y después el capitán…

—En serio. La verdad es que me gusta ver el deporte, no practicarlo, como tanto insistían mis padres. O bueno, me gustaba verlo, cuando podía… igual no es algo que me importe mucho justo ahora. —confesó, encogiéndose de hombros en un gesto desenfadado.

Harry guardó silencio unos segundos, sorprendido por la actitud abierta y -casi- amigable de Malfoy. El egocéntrico de antes, el pedante de antes, ¿dónde estaba?, Draco no lo dejó pensar mucho en eso:

—Entonces, Harvey, debo suponer que es la primera vez que vienes a este tipo de lugares, ¿no es así?

El sonrojo llegó con tanta rapidez y fuerza como la risa del rubio.

Esa madrugada, después de haber hablado como si se hubiesen conocido desde siempre, no hizo falta decir nada más para saber que aquel no era sino el primero de varios encuentros.

…

…

…

 **Notas de la historia:**

¡Muchas gracias por dar una oportunidad! : )

Hola, este fic tenía un total de once capítulos. He decidido borrarlos y dejar hasta aquí porque ya no me siento identificada con lo que escribí. De todas formas, de hecho la idea original era solo publicar esto: una pequeña viñeta que dejaba el resto a la imaginación.

Quienes leyeron el fic completo y por alguna razón desearían volver a leerlo pueden mandarme un MP y les pasaría el pdf, aunque claro, con la promesa de no resubir en ninguna página bajo ningún motivo.

En fin, un saludo y abrazo enormes.


End file.
